mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Hayes vs. Neil Grove
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season five heavyweight tournament. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Hayes was utilizing a lot of movement early. Grove landed a hard leg kick. Hayes replied. Four thirty. Four fifteen. Hayes landed a leg kick. Four minutes. Hayes landed a leg kick. Grove landed a hard leg kick. Hayes landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five left. Three fifteen as Hayes missed a body kick. Grove checked a leg kick. Three minutes. Grove landed a hard leg kick. Two thirty-five. Grove landed a hard leg kick. Hayes landed a partially blocked body kick. Two fifteen. Hayes landed a pretty decent leg kick. Two minutes. Hayes checked an inside kick. Hayes blocked a body kick. They were hesitant and circling. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Grove landed a stiff counter jab there. Hayes landed a leg kick. Grove landed a left hook. Hayes got a body lock trip, they stood. They exchanged with Grove landing a few and they broke. Grove landed a jab. They circled. Thirty-five remaining. Grove landed a good push kick. Fifteen. Hayes checked a leg kick. The first round ended. 10-9 Grove but close and uneventful. "When he comes in, throw the hands. Just fucking throw," Grove's corner said. The second round began. Hayes landed a leg kick. Hayes missed a Superman punch. Four thirty-five. Hayes landed an inside kick. Grove replied with a leg kick. Four fifteen. Grove missed a spinning back kick. Four minutes. Grove blocked a body kick. Three thirty-five. Hayes landed a jab there. Grove landed an inside kick. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Hayes landed a body kick, Grove landed a hard leg kick. Two thirty-five as Hayes landed a right to the body and a leg kick. Grove checked a leg kick. Two fifteen. Grove landed a blocked body kick. Two minutes. Hayes landed a leg kick. One thirty-five. Hayes landed a body kick eating a counter left hook. One fifteen. Hayes landed a leg kick. One minute. Hayes wanted to counterstrike. Hayes landed a leg kick, Grove landed a counter right, Hayes stuffed the outside trip breaking away. Hayes landed a flush high kick but Grove didnt' seem phased. Thirty-five. Grove landed a front kick. Fifteen. Grove caught another leg kick briefly pushing forward. The second round ended. 10-9 Hayes but closer. The third round began and they touched gloves. Grove checked a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen as Grove landed a few right hooks. Hayes had a cut under the eye. Grove was being aggressive. He landed a big insdie kick and kneed the face twice. Hayes got a trip to side control nicely with four minutes. Wow. Three thirty-five. Hayes was cut above the right eye. Three fifteen. Grove turtled up with three minutes. Hayes turned to take the back. Hayes landed a right hammerfist. Two thirty-five. Hayes had one hook in. Grove turned towards a leglock uselessly. Hayes got the other hook in though. Two fifteen. Hayes landed a pair of short lefts. Hayes worked towards the choke. Grove dumped Hayes off, reversing into guard. One thirty. Grove landed a right. One fifteen. A mouse had popped under Hayes's right eye actually. Grove landed a few short lefts to it there. One minute. The ref wanted work. Hayes reversed on top to side control as Grove went for a footlock dropping back. Thirty-five. Hayes worked towards a keylock. He cranked it hard. Grove escaped. Hayes had the crucifix. Fifteen. Hayes worked the body with right hammerfists there. Hayes landed three left hammerfists and the third round ended. 10-9 Hayes. 29-28 Hayes.